Dead Gods
'Joining a Gang' When you first leave the Refugee Orientation Area, and finally get a handle on how Sunrise City works, you should think about joining a gang. Gangs are especially helpful to new players, and elder members are great teachers and great informational sources for any question that you might have. To join a gang, you must get a current gang member to invite you to their gang. Some gangs are very new player friendly, and will allow you to join if you just say that you are looking for a gang in chat. Others may have you have to prove yourself before they allow you to enlist in their ranks. The gang member will then send you a gang invite in the mail. Accept the invitation and you are officially in the gang. The gang’s emblem will then appear on your clothing, so that everyone knows what gang you belong to. 'Creating a Gang' If you feel that you would like to start your own gang, you may do so as well. To create a gang, go to the Gang Manager NPC in the lobby on you reach level 10. He has an orange fist icon above his head. There you will be able to create a gang with a unique name and you can then choose one of the many emblems to represent your gang. Gang creation costs $15,000. A gang isn’t a gang without members! The gang leader must now recruit six other members on Sunrise City through a mail petition. The gang leader can send the petition to numerous people through any one of Sunrise City mailboxes. Once you have six signatures, you and the petition signers will be in the gang that you created! 'Gang Levels' Gangs that prosper will be able to increase their standing within Sunrise City by leveling up. There are five levels, and each level gives your gang some extra privileges that lower level gangs will be unable to do. There are certain requirements that you need in order to level up your gang. Visit the gang manager when you are ready to take your gang to the next level. Level 2: The gang needs to have at least 10 members, one of which must be at least level 15. The upgrade costs $20,000. Level 3: The gang needs to have at least 20 members, one of which must be at least level 20. The upgrade costs $30,000. Level 4: The gang needs to have at least 30 members, one of which must be at least level 30. The upgrade costs $60,000. Level 5: The gang needs to have at least 45 members, one of which must be at least level 45. The upgrade costs $100,000. As your gang levels up, you will also gain the privilege of recruiting more members: Level 1: Up to 15 members. Level 2: Up to 25 members. Level 3: Up to 35 members. Level 4: Up to 45 members. Level 5: Up to 60 members. Gang Battles If you believe in your skills as a team in combat, gang battles are a fast and easy way to make money, as well as give you gang some notoriety in Sunrise City. Gang battles are special instances where two gangs fight each other in a match. The winners receive the amount of money that is wagered by the gang leaders before the match. To initiate a gang battle, you must be the gang leader. A gang battle offer must be sent to the targeted gang by the gang leader. There are several ways that this can be done: *Right click on another gang member in the lobby (he doesn’t have to be a leader). This will bring up the list of the possible interaction options, like trade, whisper, etc. Select the “Offer Gang War” option. *Left click on the other gang member name in the chat (he doesn’t have to be a leader). This will bring up the similar list of options – select the “Offer Gang War” option. *Interact with the Gang Battle Board object in any lobby. It has a red fist inside a coronet icon above it. Here you can either select the gang from the list. (Only gangs with their leader online and with 5 or more players online are shown on the list.) You can also manually enter the gang name here. When sending the Gang War offer, the gang leader should specify: *5 more members of his gang who will participate in the Gang War battle. *The amount of cash wagered. *The game type and the location map for the instance where the battle will happen. The gang leader can set the random game type / map as well. *If the Gang War offer is sent from the Gang Battle Board UI, then the leader can also specify the cash prize handicap in the format 1:10. Meaning (in this example) if his gang will win, than it will get the predefined amount of cash from the looser, if opposing gang will win, then it will pay 10 times more. The challenged gang leader needs to be online at the moment when the Gang War offer is sent. Otherwise you will get a warning message and the offer won’t be sent. If the opposing gang leader is online, he will get the offer with all details – game type, location, the prize, the gang name who sent the offer. He can accept or reject the offer. Gang Hideout Gang Hideouts are very valuable to a gang. They give the gang a central hub, and many benefits such as a gang ATM, as well as special vendors and gang production. You can acquire a gang hideout by going to visit the Gang Hideout Vendor in any lobby when you are level 15 or higher, and your gang is level 2 or higher. The vendor has a yellow house icon above his head. Choose your gang hideout type. (This has to do with item production, explained below.) A gang hideout costs $100,000. Your gang hideout will then appear in the lobby you were in when you bought the hideout. You can access the hideout by going to visit NPC Jens Pulver. He has a blue house icon above his head. As you enter your newly formed hideout, you will see a woman behind a desk. This woman is your gang secretary. She will be able to get you different services based on your gang level, and how much money you are willing to spend. If you gang works hard enough and raises enough money, almost anything that you would want to do in the lobbies will be available conveniently in your gang hideout. This includes a phone, ATM, NPC vendors, access to the Auction House, and much more. Gang Production Based on what you have chose as your gang hideout type, you gang will be able to produce rare crafting ingredients of that crafting type once you buy the ability from your secretary. The Gang Production menu can be found in your gang bank. There, you will have a choice of what tier ingredient package that you would like to produce: Level 1 Production Plan costs $500. This will yield you a Tier 1 package in 12 hours. Level 2 Production Plan costs $2000. This will yield you a Tier 2 package in 36 hours. Level 3 Production Plan costs $5000. This will yield you a Tier 3 package in 2.5 days. Level 4 Production Plan costs $12000. This will yield you a Tier 4 or Tier 5 package in 3.5 days. You are able to start one production plan at a time, and put one more production plan in queue that will start when the first is finished. Each package will give the gang at least 50 ingredients, with rarer ingredients harder to produce.